First Meeting:Forgotten Promise
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Tsuna and Yamamoto met in different ways and different timeline. They were different for they already know the mafia at a young age and they changed at their meeting for the better... So what if a tragedy occurs? Summary changed in chapter 4! Complete!
1. Enter: The Sky

**Disclaimer for Full Story: **I don't own KHR or any other references mentioned, and also the OCs are mine.

**Title: First Meeting: Forgotten Promise**

**Full Summary:** Tsuna and Yamamoto's first meeting wasn't the volleyball game but it was actually a long time ago...

**A/N:** If you don't like yaoi pairings, you can just think of it as friendship or just use the back button…This is _anime based, not manga_. Also this is either _Yamamoto's POV or Normal POV _so don't get too confused and if you did, PM or review, ok?

**New A/N:** I'm revising this to a short story instead of a one-shot!

Notes:

_Italics_ = dream, important thoughts/talks, flashback

**Bold** = more important part, actions, singing, etc.

* * *

Prologue: The Sky

* * *

**"It's Monster-san!"**

**"Let's get out here!"**

**"Run, run for it!"**

_I smirk. I glare. I beat them up. This is what I am, a monster in their eyes, mind, heart and soul. I don't have friends and I don't need them or any other people, never have, never will. It's only me, Otou-san and Okaa-san –no, it's only me and Otou-san now. That's all that matters. My name's Yamamoto Takeshi and this is my story when I met him, the sky so bright that it melts my cold heart._

.~8027~.

It was the same as always. No one would dare look at my face or glance at me.

At some point, it made me lonely and in desire for friendship and other relationships _–longed for a company other than my Otou-san_ but I deduced.

I could never trust someone or anyone for the matter.

I was different. My father's an ex-member of a mafia. He was a skilled swordsman and I was his son.

People try and will kill me for revenge to what my father did and even for money.

And I will die at some point...

I know a child like me, especially at my age of five, shouldn't think like this but I couldn't help it.

This was the mafia world. It didn't matter if you're a child or a woman, hitman's would kill you.

I knew this far too well than any.

.~8027~.

I sighed as I walked to school alone with only the silence as my company.

The other students seemed to be excited about the new student but I shrugged indifference.

It would always be the same. The new students would just come in, either to be welcome in open arms or in the hands of humiliation and bullies. They would try to talk to me but I would just glare at them and they would get away.

It was and would always be alone.

I learned to accept that and I'd rather stay the same.

"Okay, class, please be quiet!" Sensei-what's-his-name announced, gaining the attention of everyone except me. I didn't even noticed I was in the room. "We have a new student and blah, blah, blah..."

I really didn't want to pay attention and just wanted to go home but then again, Otou-san would scold me and make me go to school... So here I was, not even listening to the teachers _–don't even know their names._

But that was fine... They're probably used to me by now._  
_

"O-ohayo!" a girly voice snapped me from my thoughts. I felt an attraction to the voice and followed it to find a scrawny boy with big innocent eyes that made me feel like it could see through my soul.

I couldn't see a resemblance but I thought aloud quietly, only for me to hear.

"Sky."

"Tsu-chan's T-tsunayoshi S-sawada," the new boy bowed, shyly ducking his head so that no one could see his face, making me bite my teeth.

It was weird. I wanted to look at those eyes again. The innocent in them and the warmth that just his eyes gave, I wanted them. I wanted to catch them! Wanted them for myself!

I shook my head.

What was wrong with me?!

He looked up, his big honey-brown eyes meeting my narrowed dark brown ones and he smiled...as clear and bright as a wide sky.

"P-please t-take c-care o-of T-tsu-chan!"

***Ba-thump***

Damn, I felt an attraction to someone.

.~8027~.

**So anyone liking this?**


	2. Enter: The Rain

**Title: First Meeting: Forgotten Promise**

**Full Summary:** Tsuna and Yamamoto's first meeting wasn't the volleyball game but it was actually a long time ago...

**A/N:** If you don't like yaoi pairings, you can just think of it as friendship or just use the back button…This is _anime based, not manga_. Also this is either _Yamamoto's POV or Normal POV _so don't get too confused and if you did, PM or review, ok?

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**The Untamed Rain**

* * *

It was weird. Whenever I saw the innocent face of the new student, I felt unknown emotion's running to my head.

I thought how I would be if I was innocent. I imagined myself being happy-go-lucky and had many friends.

I was happy and oblivious to my surroundings. Nothing would have made me frown, glare nor even insult someone.

I was always happy.

...

...

It made me sick because I knew I could never be normal and happy like innocent people.

I began to hate the other who just reminded me that I could never become like him, like an innocent, naive, oblivious and content person.

I became envious of the warmth of his eyes and wanted them for myself.

Could I not wish for it? To be happy-go-lucky, naive, nothing to worry about and just every happy words.

Even if it's just one day, it's enough. Just once and I'm satisfied.

.~8027~.

Later that break, I was relaxing under shade of the Sakura Tree, Okaa-san's beloved tree. It had been a habit of mine to sleep here during break, just to feel her presence near me, to feel that Okaa-san's still with me…even knowing it's a lie.

I remembered my mother sometimes telling that children were the symbol for innocence.

I would have agree if only the fact that I was three or four years old still oblivious to the world.

I could still remember _that_ incident like it was just yesterday. I could still hear the voices haunting me every time.

The day it all changed. I changed. My father changed. In more ways than one.

_"Okaa-san, dows diborse min two gow awey froam esh ader?" a four-year-old boy asked his mother, not looking away from the book he was reading. (Translation: Okaa-san, does divorce mean to go away from each other?)_

_"Yes," his mother answered, liking how he was picking up knew words quickly. Now, if only he could say them properly, she'd leap for joy._

_"Den, whay dow sam pweople diborse liek in dis storie?" turning around, the young boy asked his mother, showing a book entitled "Two Wives"."Down't dey lab esh ader?" (Translation: Then, why do some people divorce like in this story? Don't they love each other?)_

_The mother smiled at fondness for her only son, "Of course, they do but in some point in life they need to go separate ways."_

_"Den, whay dow dey steel get twogeder if der gowing two gow awey in the end?" the boy titled his head, confused at how it works. (Translation: Then, why do they still get together if they're going to go away in the end?)_

_The mother smiled and hugged her son and then, quoted this that her son would carry in his mind always:_

**_"Take-kun, remember: There will be no rain without the sky and no sky without the rain. I'm not here if my mother and father didn't try to end up to with each other and you wouldn't, too, if your father and I didn't as well. I'm your father's sky and he's my rain and now, you're the outcome of what us combine is. Someday, I hope you will show me your sky."_**

_"Take-kun down't anderstand," he still pouted, making his mother cooed over his cuteness. (Translation: Take-kun don't understand.)_

_"You'll understand when you're older," she smiled. They stayed like that and hours passed, the father joined in. They were happy and clearly not expecting the disaster to come._

**_"Okaa-san! NOOOOOO!"_**

**_"A woman was found dead later that night, trying to protect her son. Three suspects were found and identified as members of a yakuza. The son, Yamamoto Takeshi, was discovered being kidnapped and acted as a hostage after severe investigation and questioning…"_**

It was that night when I demanded my father to tell me everything and unwillingly, he did. The mafia, the yakuza, the assassins, his past life -everything! At that time, I balanced out. I couldn't believe everything he said and denied it all.

At that time, I wished I wasn't a genius for I couldn't help but feel as if what Otou-san said were real.

My genius' genes even took over me and I decided to read the books in our dojo.

I really blamed myself for being a genius, for not being an idiot at that time -even now.

Because I realized it was true. I knew it was true.

A harsh truth...

"Ummm," I opened my eyes and innocent honey-brown eyes met my narrowed dark brown eyes.

I chose to stay quiet and watched how the other had difficulty in forming sentences -words even!

"Eto...," the new boy looked anywhere but me. "A-ano..."

Okay, I was being annoyed at this.

"What?" I glared hard, maybe too hard for he flinched.

"G-gomen…. T-tsu-chan…um…j-just…um…w-want t-to p-play w-with T-tsu-chan?" he asked nervously, eyes shut closed and sweats falling down his face.

I froze. _Say what?_

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:** It's not fair. It's so short and what do you think is the answer?


	3. Enter: The Baseball

**Title: First Meeting: Forgotten Promise**

**Full Summary:** Tsuna and Yamamoto's first meeting wasn't the volleyball game but it was actually a long time ago...

**A/N:** If you don't like yaoi pairings, you can just think of it as friendship or just use the back button…This is _anime based, not manga_. Also this is either _Yamamoto's POV or Normal POV _so don't get too confused and if you did, PM or review, ok?

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Playing The Game Baseball!**

* * *

"No," I answered, not bothering to apologize.

He just caught me off ground with that question. I mean, weren't there any other guys who could play with him.

"Okay," the boy (Tuna, was it? I couldn't remember) mumbled quietly before tearing her eyes to the other groups of kids with fearful glance.

He took one step forward.

_Finally some peace._ I let out a lazy grin and turned back to sleeping.

I opened my eyes as I hear the same soft footsteps of the new boy.

Or not.

"What?" I asked as I stared at his blushing face and nervous stance blankly.

"C-can T-tsu-chan um..," he averted his big innocent eyes and looked down. "S-stay h-here?"

I was about to say "no" when he quickly added, "T-tsu-chan'll b-be q-quiet, p-promise!"

I was still about to say "no" when someone crashed down the ground.

Literally.

"Vongola!" the ugly man shouted, causing me to glare at the loudness but before I could beat the thing out of him, someone beat me to it.

"Gomenasai!"

The tuna-boy pulled out a a big green hammer out of nowhere and and smack!

The man's down.

I stared.

He stared.

~8027~

"So your father's from mafia and you're next in line if the other heirs are dead?" I asked calmly like we're talking of common subject.

What? Mafia seemed pretty common to me.

Tsuna (yes, I finally was able to remember) nodded and added as aftermath, "I thought I should stay stay away from others so I won't endanger them."

Okay, so the not-so-innocent boy was faking the baby talk.

_But._

"Why did you come to me?" I asked the unspoken question, making him cherry from embarrassment and hmm...shame?

"Er... w-well..."

I stared at him, not hearing the reasons.

"Well?" I raised up an eyebrow.

"IWASLONELYANDSAWYOUALONEANDMYFEETJUSTWALKONMYOWN! I'MSORRY!" he shouted really fast that I didn't understand a thing.

"Whatever, I guess," I said, not going to bother anymore and stoop up from my sit. "Game?"

"Huh?" he blinked stupidly, making me roll my eyes.

"What game will you like to play?" I asked, mentally laughing at the dumbstruck face of the smaller boy. "You did want to play, right?"

He thought for a minute before beaming.

"Baseball!"

~8027~

"HAHA! You suck!" I surprising laughed after playing with Tsuna.

I never played this game before but it was really fun.

It was like I was playing like a normal boy without connection to mafias and stuffs.

It was refreshing.

_And..._

My eyes grew soft as it landed to the breathing hard small brunette playing with me. I took a stance and shot the small ball in my hand.

And sent it flying to him.

_It's all thanks to Tsuna._

"Don't tease me!" said boy shouted, pouting as he missed to hit the ball by the bat again. "You're just too good!"

"Really now?" I grinned ear-to-ear as I walked to him.

He stared at me before smiling cutely, making something fluffy and soft touch my stomach.

"You're pretty when you smile. You should do it often!"

I think my face grew red from that.

"Huh? You okay?" Tsuna put his hand to my head, making another feeling I never in my stomach. "You're red!"

_Oh, so it did._

I removed his hand and turned away from him, hiding my blush.

"I'm fine," I said trying to act cool and changed the subject. "You going home yet?"

As if an answer, two voices shouted a "Tsu-chan" and a "Takeshi" respectively.

"That's Okaa-san," he mumbled sadly and stared at me with a disappointed look. "I have to go."

I would have said "me, too" if it weren't for the next thing he said.

"Can I play with you again?"

I would have said "no".

I should have said "no".

_But he got me._

"Sure," I smiled softly, waving at him.

Scratch being in the mafia. Scratch being in danger.

**I was lonely, too.**

We were in the same yet still different situation. We understood that we endanger those around us and chose to stay away. We were both lonely.

It's fine to have someone, other than your family, to be there, right?

Plus, he's the first to talk to me in his own will.

He filled the darkness in my heart with light, even if it's a little.

Isn't he...

**_A friend? My sky?_**

Ah, Questions later. I'll think about this later.

I'll enjoy the companion for now.

~8027~

At two different houses, they arrived filled with content, peace and…happiness.

"Ah~! Tsu-chan, how was your fist day in school?" in the left house, the mother of the child asked excitedly with flowers in the background.

"I was so scared but! But it was great, Okaa-san~!" answered the child with a big smile and flowers in his background. "I made a _friend_~!"

The two smiled and giggled, flowers blooming over them. Well as they say:

_Like mother like son._

"Takeshi, how was school?" in the right house, the father of the child asked, hoping to get a different reply other than _'It's fine'_ or _'Boring'_ or _'The same as usual.'_

The boy smiled, shocking his father for he hadn't seen that smile for ages. "It's interesting. I met a weird _Tuna_ I want to play with."

The father returned the smile with his own, silently thanking the heavens to whomever set that person who might change his son for good. But still curiosity inquired him:

_Just who exactly is that weird Tuna?_

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:** Huh? Still short? And the plot seemed to be changing and I'm even ending it soon... I think I'll change the summary... *sweat-drops*


	4. Enter: The Vow

**Title: First Meeting: Forgotten Promise**

**Old Summary:** Tsuna and Yamamoto's first meeting wasn't the volleyball game but it was actually a long time ago...

**New Summary:** Tsuna and Yamamoto met in different ways and different timeline. They were different for they already know the mafia at a young age and they changed at their meeting for the better... So what if a tragedy occurs?

**A/N:** If you don't like yaoi pairings, you can just think of it as friendship or just use the back button…This is _anime based, not manga_. Also this is either _Yamamoto's POV or Normal POV _so don't get too confused and if you did, PM or review, ok?

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Promise To Vow**

* * *

It's been a couple of years since I met Tsuna and those months were the best of my life.

We always play baseball near the Okaa-san's beloved place, Sakura Tree –though, Tsuna was never good with the game and always lost.

It had been a daily routine and I was always happy to play.

Other times, we were just talking or enjoying each other's presence.

There were also times when I was invited to his house and found about his family.

His mother was a housewife who more or less knew nothing to the underworld and Tsuna seemed keen to keep it that way.

I also found out about a man wearing a black suit and fedora who was like a father to Tsuna.

This man was named Reborn.

And I really couldn't help but be wary for Tsuna's safety at the hands of the person who his father mentioned to be the Strongest Hitman in the world.

Though, after knowing him, I thought he wasn't that bad.

He was pretty funny with all the Spartan method of teachings he did to Tsuna.

Plus, he let Tsuna borrow his shape-shifting pet chameleon, Leon, to the Tsuna.

Anyway, it seemed like the father who was caused of all the troubles and dangers that Tsuna had experience was definitely an idiot if he thought staying away from his family would be safe for them.

Look at Tsuna for instance.

He was supposed to grow with all the wonderful life as a normal child with normal family.

Yet his life was a roller coaster or dangers and thrills with no help whatsoever from his father who was god knows where.

Tsuna also found out about mafia at a young age and even known the most famous hitman who he called "Papa-Reborn!".

And how he still lived was mystery I was glad to happen.

All my life, I was alone and I would be an idiot to let go of my Tsuna now, wouldn't I?

Though, I did wonder at times, why my heart would sometimes beat so fast unlike its normal pace whenever Tsuna would stare at me with those really innocent and big eyes of his and whenever he would smile at me brightly.

Was I getting sick?

Hm... Well, I checked my temperature and it didn't seem like that.

Maybe I'm just tired...?

Anyway, there was a time when it was Tsuna's turn to visit my house and boy, was Otou-san surprised at me bringing a friend and smiling brightly!

I really wished I got a camera to capture that hilarious moment.

Otou-san also seemed to have taken a liking for Tsuna at first glance and taken an extra loving for him after knowing of his mafia situation.

But that was as expected!

He was my friend now and I always picked the right ones to trust!

Plus, I always had fun with Tsuna and I really wished we'd be together forever!

Well, of course, we will, right?

~8027~

A warm breeze. A clear sky. Perfect for lazy around.

This was one of the times where Tsuna and I would just would just relax under the shade of the Sakura Tree.

And by relax, I meant my head laying on Tsuna's lap and his fingers gently and slowly stroking my black hair.

"Take-kun?" my best friend called out suddenly.

Take-kun. It was a nickname I loved –only if it was said from the other's mouth, of course.

"Yeah?" I smiled as I opened my eyes for him. He was the only one to be able to make me smile without effort but maybe it's because he was like a sky to me?

He was quiet for a second before he asked something that surprised me.

"Do you think we'll be together forever?"

I looked down. There was a loud sound in my heart that hurt my ears. Like something bad was going to happen.

"Of course..."

I answered with a somehow unconvincing tone yet Tsuna just smiled sadly like he knew something bad that I didn't know.

The loud noise from my heart became louder and more dreadful for my ears.

I opened my mouth again.

"Tsu –"

"Of course! We will!" he interrupted happily, standing up from his seat. "And you have to promise you'll always smile and play baseball, okay?"

I laughed, glad that he seemed okay now.

"Forget promise, it's a vow!"

Tsuna smiled brightly yet for a second, I thought I saw sadness there.

But that couldn't be the case, right?

Why would he smile sadly?

.

.

.

In the back of my head, I received a warning yet I didn't pay any heed to it.

I guessed it was my mistake, huh?

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: **There summary change and we're already on the climax... There's only 1-3 chapters left... Also for a so-called genius, Yamamoto's pretty oblivious about love and Papa-Reborn! xDDD


	5. Enter: The Tragedy

**Title: First Meeting: Forgotten Promise**

**Old Summary:** Tsuna and Yamamoto's first meeting wasn't the volleyball game but it was actually a long time ago...

**New Summary:** Tsuna and Yamamoto met in different ways and different timeline. They were different for they already know the mafia at a young age and they changed at their meeting for the better... So what if a tragedy occurs?

**A/N:** If you don't like yaoi pairings, you can just think of it as friendship or just use the back button…This is _anime based, not manga_. Also this is either _Yamamoto's POV or Normal POV _so don't get too confused and if you did, PM or review, ok?

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Fainted Tragedy**

* * *

I felt my heart stop as I looked at him, lying on the bed, sleeping with tubes and others stuffs. I could feel hot tears fall down unintentionally. I stared at his pale body, scratches all over his body, his face covered with bandages and his eyes closed contently. I didn't dare look at the name plate for I knew how much it would pain me.

I could hear the distance sound of some people fighting. I grabbed my hair in frustration.

"I'm sorry but it's really taking a while for your son to wake. I'm afraid-"

**Shut…up…**

"No! Please don't give up, Doctor!"

**Shut up!**

"But Sawada-san we tried everything…"

**SHUT UP!**

"But Doctor!"

**SHUT UP! SHUT UP!**

"I'm sorry but he's…dead."

**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE JUST CAN'T BE DEAD!**

"Mm…,"I heard a murmured and saw the other's fingers moving slightly. My eyes widened in surprise and hope. **Tsuna's alive! He's waking up!**

Everything. Everyone was quiet. I walked to him. I cherished his face and confused honey-brown clashed with my satisfied hazel. "Tsuna."

I was instantly happy and…

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

**_Instantly crashed with that simple sentence._**

I heard gasped from the background but I ignored it all. Tsuna doesn't remember me. He doesn't acknowledge me anymore. He doesn't know me. **I'm a stranger.**

"Tsu-chan, don't you remember Take-kun?" I saw Maman moved to his side and asked desperately with hopeful glance.

"No, I'm sorry, Okaa-san. I don't. What is he to me?" That's it. I left. That's all I could take. I didn't want him to see me break.

~8027~

I walked with the rain, endless tears falling dip-by-dip. My clothes were drenched but I didn't care. Why? Did I not have importance to you? Am I not your best friend?

Then, I looked at the sky. _What am I to him? _I looked at my feet with a stained smile.

**I'm his bestest best friend –no, I don't even know myself anymore.**

"Takeshi, get inside," I looked up to see who talked and saw Otou-san, watching me seriously at the front of our house. I'm home? I didn't even notice…

"Takeshi, get inside or you'll catch a cold," he said again, voice filled with seriousness, yet I found myself glued to the ground. I think, he sighed before he said –no, _commanded_ now, **"Get inside or do you want to face Tsunayoshi's scolding?"**

I felt my feet moved with just the mention of my best friend. _Tuna, Tsuna, Tsunayoshi…_

I walked to him and looked eye-to-eye and then, he smiled in sympathy and understanding. Maman must have told him already.

He put his hands on the shoulders and even if it was a little, I felt myself welcomed the comfort in just that touch. "If Tsunayoshi were to see you in this state, he'd be sad. Let's talk inside."

I just nodded absent-mindedly. _Why did you forget about me?_

~8027~

"Takeshi, don't think you're unimportant to Tsunayoshi 'cause you're not," Otou-san stated straight to the point, his eyes deadly serious.

I looked at him and flashed something he didn't as I saw him frown, yet I didn't say anything. **I know Tsuna thinks I'm important but I….I just can't accept that. There's no way, I could be important. He forgets about me, about our friendship. I couldn't even protect him! I'm a failure as a best friend. I...this is all my fault. I wasn't there when _they_ approached him. I was only thinking of baseball at that time and I…if I never played baseball, I…he…these…_they_ wouldn't even know Tsuna and then, that wouldn't…have happen… Maybe I should quit… I can't play the game that nearly killed my best friend and made him forget!**

As if reading my mind, Otou-san glared and deadpanned, "Takeshi, if you are thinking this is your fault, then I'll smack your head. And if you want to quit for an unreasonable choice, then you'll be breaking your promise to Tsuba, causing to hate you, wouldn't you?"

I stared at him, shocked. _How did he…?_

He stood next to me and patted my head fondly with a small smile_. "I'm your father. I know you best."_

_"So Takeshi, what exactly did he experience?" _Otou-san asked, knowing full well it would do well if I say what ever was hidden in my heart now than never.

"…," I closed my eyes, remembering _how I saw him, what those guys did to him, how I helplessly watched in the corner, how..._

**_"Take-kun!" I heard someone called out and I turned around happily. I knew it was Tsuna's mother. She had been going to my games since I started playing in the kiddie competition when I hit the age of ten._**

**_"Maman, guess-"_**

**_"No time for that! It's Tsuna! He…!"_**

**_I dropped my smile and my bat and widened my eyes. T-tsuna was what?!_**

I clenched my heart, eyes still closed and I knew Otou-san grew more anxious with my every movements…but I just needed this…I needed a moment of peace even if it's just for a while.

**_"Aaah! S-stop!" he screamed so loud, losing so much blood…. But they didn't mind getting stain, in fact, they adored it. The sick bastards!_**

**_"Stop it! Let go of me! Or I will fucking kill you all!" I shouted desperately, struggling from their hold and I heard them laugh maliciously._**

**__****_"We like to see you try, brat," the one of the two big guys keeping me in place said wickedly and I saw another one pounced him again, making him cry in pain._**

**__****__****_Then, I heard gun shots, coming outside._**

**_The hand keeping in place loosened and I heard the guys saying something around the words "Vongola", "found us", and "we're toast"…. But I paid no heed to them and walked to him for only he mattered._**

**_"Tsuna…," I muttered, my hands almost touching him before I was knocked to my guts but before I lost conscious, I saw people from…mafia? Yakuza? Police? I couldn't identify. My eyes were too drowsy so I couldn't help but closed them…_**

**_And I slightly thought how this was no different from before when Okaa-san died…I was helplessly watching in the corner as important people was getting hurt._**

"…," I breathed in and out to control my beating heart and opened my eyes to look straight at Otou-san's, and I exclaimed every deep thoughts of mine, "Otou-san, it's just like what happened to Okaa-san! I just watched helplessly as they hurt –tortured- him and did nothing even if I promised them pain! And you know what else? I'm the fucking reason why they even found Tsuna! I even let them talk to Tsuna like they're acquaintances, all because they are some fucking rising super baseball idol!"

"Take-" a loud bang interrupted whatever he was going to say and the door pushed open, revealing a baby in suit. He had his left foot upward as if to kick something –wait, scratch that! He did kick the door just now.

"W-who?"

"Ciaossu!"

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: **Gah! My head's spinning from thinking too much! I just copied and changed the older version...


	6. Enter: The Final

**Title: First Meeting: Forgotten Promise**

**Old Summary:** Tsuna and Yamamoto's first meeting wasn't the volleyball game but it was actually a long time ago...

**New Summary:** Tsuna and Yamamoto met in different ways and different timeline. They were different for they already know the mafia at a young age and they changed at their meeting for the better... So what if a tragedy occurs?

**A/N:** If you don't like yaoi pairings, you can just think of it as friendship or just use the back button…This is _anime based, not manga_. Also this is either _Yamamoto's POV or Normal POV _so don't get too confused and if you did, PM or review, ok?

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Final Answer**

* * *

I stared thee baby in a black suit, sitting comfortably in one of my father's chair.

I wanted to ask what's a baby doing here and why he seemed familiar.

"Reborn," Otou-san greeted with respect and I widened my eyes.

_This baby was that father-figure of Tsuna?! **But how?!**_

"What are you doing here?"

_Well, maybe question's later._ I needed to know why he was here first.

I sighed as they both looked at me standing and the chair beside me pointedly and reluctantly sat down to listen as the hitman explained himself.

"I'm here for Yamamoto Takeshi."

_Eh?_ I stared at him in shock._ What did he mean by that?_

But then, he continued nonetheless.

"Did Tsuna told you about him being a candidate to be a mafia boss because of his dame-father?"

I nodded though I could guess he wasn't looking or even paying attention.

"Do you know that Nono and the blonde bastard **made** Tsuna_ forget_ all that he knew?"

Nono must be the ninth boss and blonde bastard must Iemitsu or Tsuna's suppose father and...

_**"WHAT?!"** _I exploded in anger and tried to calm myself due to the disappointed glare even to me by the man-turned-baby and my own father.

"Don't get your emotions control you easily. It's not only you he forgets," Reborn said in a hint of anger and..._sadness?_

I calmed down in that tone and put the two together.

_Tsuna...did he also forget about..._

"Tsuna forgot everyone he had met after knowing the mafia that meant he doesn't remember you, your father, Nono and** myself**," the baby answered the unasked question as if he didn't care but I knew it. I could see it.

There was sadness in those eyes, sadness of someone being forgotten by their special person.

I felt another negative feeling inside my heart fill up.

**_Guilt._**

How could I not when I was being selfish and didn't think about others who were also suffering with Tsuna having amnesia?

There was Maman, Otou-san and the one person closest to Tsuna, even closer than me -though, I hated to admit it since I got this weird anger in my heart towards said person because of it.

_Reborn._ His best friend. His brother-figure.

And his only source of fatherly love.

"Reborn, I -"

"Don't dwell on it," he interrupted easily, keeping his emotions in check and adding another guilt to me.

"It is for the best."

I would almost laugh at that if I was too sad, frustrated and guilty to feel anything else.

That was some joke.

**_Best?_**

I frowned instead.

_Who in the world would have a sick humor in thinking it would be best to have an important someone to forget everything about you?_

"I know you won't think so but tell me, if Tsuna hasn't been told about the mafia and is hidden from it, will he be targeted or attacked?"

It didn't take a genius to know what he was implying and it would take a genius like myself to know the unspoken fact.

If Reborn wasn't here, they wouldn't have find Tsuna in he first place.

So technically the hitman's blaming himself and treating this whole stuff as punishment.

I glared at the man...baby, whatever!

"So you're telling me to protect him, I have to stay away from him, watch him get bullied in school and have no constant parents watching over him and fucking treat him as a stranger is that it?"

The baby of course didn't waver in his decision.

"You're also telling me the whole thing is a mistake in your part and you wish you never had intruded in Tsuna's life?"

A slight hesitation but nevertheless, he nodded in confident.

"How..."

I glanced down my foot. I tried to imagine every time Tsuna was with Reborn with looks of nothing else than happiness.

Every time.

"...can you say that when you were the one to always make him happy..."

There came the tense atmosphere and uncomfortable silence.

And then, I opened my mouth again and broke the silence with a humorless laugh.

"Ha. And for how long can he be protected -"

"I'm not trying to force you to my way, you know," he interrupted with no emotions even in his eyes. "I'm ordering you to do it be it by force or willing."

I glared harder but it was unfortunately ineffective to the baby.

"And if I refuse?"

He held out a green gun and pointed at me.

"Then, I'll kill you."

"Reborn, that's -"

"Stay at of this, Otou-san," I interrupted firmly and walked to the baby casually, not caring at the gun pointed at me. "Try me."

"..."

He sighed heavily, taking out his gun and muttered something like "stubborn kid".

**_"How about we make a deal then?"_**

~8027~

"REEEBORN!"

I felt a grin found my way to my lips as I watched a certain brunette got shot by a baby in suit.

And said baby stared at me in expectant.

The deal was in place.

_"Hey, mind if I play with you guys?"_

I smiled truly at the brunette that grew three years ago to someone still small and coward but with a heart so kind and the new student with bombs from Italy which was someone a certain hitman must have called.

~8027~

_"If I return here to get back to Dame-Tsuna's life and you are not making any contact with him, I will grant you the title of being his close aid. His rain guardian...but..."_

_"...if I don't then you can't go back to his life as well as I don't go back."_

_Hand._

_"Deal?"_

_Close._

_"Deal."_

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N: **I'm sorry I know you guys might not like the ending but I needed it to go with the anime canon so yeah... Tsuna forgets it all and has no idea about that... Sorry again?


End file.
